Please Won't You Stay
by AngelOfContemplation
Summary: AU Songfic for Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto wishes he'd stay, but Sasuke leaves anyway. Character death, but no cussing. I suck at summaries, so just read and hopefully enjoy...


A/N: This is just a random little one shot that came about while listening to one of my favorite Little Big Town songs called Stay. I love the song and I realized just how very much it reminds me of Sasuke and Naruto. Just for clarification, this is an AU as all of my fics are... I just don't claim a few of them as such, though I'ma hafta change that soon. Ands this has nothing to do with my Naru/Sasu one shot song fics, which is why it's not a part of that series. Anyway, ignore me, and enjoy as much as you possibly can. Oh, and take note that I had to change girl in the song to boy… so yeah... enjoy!

Warning: Emo moments that have the potential to break hearts and make tears form in many eyes... boy love!! No smex, but plenty of fluffy, sadly almost angsty boy love goin on.

Disclaimer: Seriously guys, I think we all know that none of us writing the fanfics actually own what we reference to when we write these things.

_**Commence ultimate song fic no jutsu!! No seals needed just an imagination and emo-ness!! Now enjoy dadgum it!!**_

_How can I bear to wake up and you're not there_

_What will I do when I turn and reach for you_

_I lay my tears on the windowsill_

_I'll only cry 'til I get over you_

_But how long will it take me_

_Won't you save me_

They said he was acting foolish. They thought his fear was unfounded. After all, Sasuke was back now wasn't he? Oh, and look at that, Naruto had been the one to successfully drag his ornery Uchiha bum back to Konohagakure. Why couldn't the blonde just be happy? He was seen as the hero who brought back Konoha's wayward son and was now in line to become the next hokage.

The council had finally agreed to Tsunade's choice and he was being trained and taught things he'd never really actually thought he'd be learning. On top of that, Orochimaru was dead, and Sasuke was under Naruto's care and guard 24/7. An added bonus was that the Uchiha had requested to be assigned to Naruto and they'd become lovers once said Uchiha had randomly blurted out his feelings one day.

So why all the fuss over someone so in love with him that he'd stayed in the village and finally earned his shinobi rank by proving that he wasn't going anywhere without permission again? Because Naruto could _**feel**_ Sasuke pulling away from him emotionally and he could _**see**_ the wheels turning in that genius mind of his. Sasuke was planning on going after the only person he'd ever leave Naruto for--Itachi--the bane of his existence that was still _**alive**_. Sure, he would only leave him long enough to kill Itachi, but he was still going to _**leave**_.

_Stay just a little bit longer_

_'Til I'm a little bit stronger to take all this and_

_Stay just a little more time_

_'Til I can find a way_

_Please stay_

A soft sigh escapes the blonde as the old grandfather clock he'd long ago inherited counts the hour with twelve low dongs. He'd shut himself up in the library, also Inherited along with the rest of the Namikaze estate his father had built up before his death, and was snuggled deep into his favorite chair. The book he'd been reading was hanging limply in one hand, long forgotten as deep cerulean eyes gaze off into a distance not really there. Tonight would be Sasuke's last night here and Naruto didn't want to be there when he left.

His teme really was keeping his promise, he wasn't leaving the village without permission, Tsunade was sending him on an assassination mission. It was supposedly for some general of an insignificant army that could be a threat to Konoha, but Naruto could see this mission for what it was. He could see that it was a cover for her to allow Sasuke a legal way to assassinate Itachi. He could feel the missing nin's chakra signature nearby and he'd cautioned Tsunade on the wisdom of letting Sasuke go on missions when the teme knew his location, but she'd just brushed it off.

So Naruto, was going to refuse to be the one to hold Sasuke, only to have to let him go when morning came, and probably only see the moron when he was on his deathbed. Even worse would be seeing him in a casket, his beautiful moonlit features in some kind of twistedly peaceful death mask, those onyx eyes never to open again and watch him with laughter shimmering deep within them, letting him know that he did amuse the other man. Those eyes… never to show the fires of passion again, or even be filled with the gentle tenderness that said '_**I love you**_' without the words.

_Will I ever smile again when losing love takes my best friend_

_To wonder where, wonder how,_

_Wonder what you're doing_

_One more night just before you break me_

_Hold me safely_

It wasn't fair that he had to let him go again. After everything they'd been through, after the love shared, the life lived, it wasn't fair that he'd be willingly sacrificing all that he had in Konoha for one worthless shinobi who only wanted there to be no remaining Uchiha on the face of the earth. It wasn't fair that when Sasuke wandered into the library and scooped Naruto into his arms, that Naruto _**wanted**_ him to do that, and _**wanted**_ Sasuke to bundle him up in bed and slide in next to him as if everything was right in the world and he wasn't leaving come morning.

It wasn't fair that even as his heart was breaking, that those strong, _**betraying**_ arms wrapping around him and pulling him close to an equally strong body, could bring him such comfort. Hot tears stinging his eyes, voice hoarse and thick with those tears, Naruto can't help but ask, "Why Sasuke? You know you won't be coming back, so why?"

The answer is slow in coming, and when it does, is said softly enough but hurts more than having Sasuke's hand in his chest lit with the Chidori ever did. "Because as long as Itachi lives, I will never be free. I cannot be happy with that monster still out there somewhere Naruto, you have to understand that. You can't just selfishly keep me here."

"If I knew it would save you, I would keep you here because I could keep you here by force. The only problem with that is…. You wouldn't be staying of your own free will Sasuke. I've always had to force you to stay here, or to come back, but I won't do it anymore. So go ahead, rush towards your doom waving the flag of the avenger because you can't defeat the ghosts of your past without someone else shedding their blood for it."

Sobbing starts up and Sasuke can't find it in his heart to get angry with the blonde in his arms, so he merely tightens the embrace even as Naruto's fists half-heartedly pound on his chest. "Why can't I be selfish teme!? You're being selfish; you always have been selfish, so why can't I be selfish for once!? Why can't I want to keep you here, your life intact, without you whining about needing to do something that'll get you killed!? Why?"

Sasuke closes his eyes as hot tears bathe his shoulder and Naruto finally succumbs to his urge to cry out his anger and frustration. Ignoring the single tear that falls from his own eye, he holds Naruto protectively, and lets him let it all out. A soft, sad smile curves pale lips as the sobs die down and are replaced by deep, even breathing interrupted randomly by soft hiccups. Naruto….. Sasuke wished above all else that he was able to do what Naruto wanted and just stay, but he couldn't. He knew that the dobe understood deep down, but Sasuke knew too that he was tearing that big, giving, _**fragile**_ heart right out of his love's chest and it broke his heart to do it.

_Stay just a little bit longer_

_'Til I'm a little bit stronger to take all this and_

_Stay just a little more time_

_'Til I can find a way_

_Please stay_

Onyx eyes blink open, hours later at the missing warmth of his dobe and the delicious aroma of breakfast. He'd found out a long time ago that Naruto was actually an amazing cook. Dressing in his ANBU uniform, Sasuke took a moment to contemplate something Naruto had said last night that disturbed him deeply. _**'You know you won't be coming back…'**_ The blonde bundle of sunshine and hope and love usually had no doubts in Sasuke's abilities, or in those of anyone else. So why was their cheerful little cheerleader believing that he wouldn't make it out of this fight with Itachi alive?

Naruto may be dense at times, and he may be a goofball, but his instincts were never wrong or off. Then again, he shouldn't dwell on these things so close to a battle and he had to keep a calm, peaceful aura around Naruto or risk having him bawl again. His tears, seeing them again, would break Sasuke and make him forget all about killing Itachi to stay and comfort his lover.

That in mind, Sasuke made his way to the kitchen and even managed to get a laugh out of Naruto after breakfast when they were washing dishes together. That small taste of laughter made him want to hear more, so he'd started a tickle fight that had ended up in a soft, tender moment between them. It was something that made Sasuke want to cry at the cruelty of it all. So he broke the moment by announcing that he still needed to pack for his mission and heading to the room they shared to do just that.

_So I'll be a big boy and close my eyes_

_As you walk away don't you say goodbye_

_God save me,_

_Please won't you_

Naruto was now perched on the couch in the family room, pretending to read the book he didn't even know the title to, when Sasuke came back from their room with his bag lazily slung over his shoulder and his ANBU mask attached to his belt. They made it seem as if it were just another mission that he'd return from whole and healthy with only a few minor injuries that Tsunade or Sakura would patch up. The kiss shared was chaste, but filled with love, and the parting words were their usual professions of love through insults. No goodbyes were heard, only the opening and closing of a door, and the silence of an empty house, and the sniffling of a single man, crying into a couch pillow… ignoring the chiming of a clock that speaks of his failure to show up at a meeting on time.

_Stay just a little bit longer_

_'Til I'm a little bit stronger to take all this and_

_Stay just a little more time_

_'Til I can find a way_

_Please stay_

The sound of metal echoes through the forest, kunai and shuriken litter the ground, stick out of trees and skin, as brothers face off with Sharingan tomoes spinning wildly and jutsu and various sharp objects being flung at one another. The area was decimated as if a mini war was being fought, and in a way, it was a war. Brother stood against brother, stances showing their unwillingness to continue baiting and toying with each other, blurred movements as they hurry to land that final, killing blow. Blood splatters, gushes out with a wet sound that as almost sickening, as was the twin thuds as two bodies fall to the bloodied ground. One was dead, the other, severely wounded and praying he could make it back to his home before he too joined in on the fate of his sibling.

Naruto was following Tsunade on her rounds as she spoke with him about the various things he'd have to be involved in once he became hokage. From a distance not too far away from them, a scream is heard. Blonde heads turn in unison and the golden one is soon a blur of motion and strong arms make it just in time to catch Sasuke before he could hit the floor. Bloodied lips smile vaguely, and his words are hoarse and tired, oh so tired.

"You were wrong Naruto… so wrong to be worried… I killed him. I just need a little fixing up… and I'll be… I'll be fine, you'll see…"

Onyx eyes start to close, to fade and panicked cerulean brim with tears. "Tsunade-baba!!" a tanned hand pats on pale cheek lightly, "Come on Sasuke, stay with me, Please stay with me. Don't leave, not yet!"

In a whirlwind of action, Sasuke is taken from Naruto and rolled swiftly into the emergency room, Tsunade barking out orders and starting to work on her Naruto's most precious person, who looked like he already had one foot in the grave. Naruto was kept away in a waiting room, pacing like a very hungry, very pissed caged lion.

Hours roll by, and finally, he's called into the recovery room they'd placed Sasuke in. Before he enters, Tsunade gives him a sad look. "Naruto, it'll be a miracle if he survives. I did all I could, but at best, he's got a few hours. If we're lucky, he's got a few days."

Naruto nods slightly. "You did what you could and I thank you for that. Now all I need to do… is to make the best of this I suppose. Either way, I knew he would die… at least this way, I get to see him one last time…"

Walking into the room, Naruto takes up residence on the bed next to Sasuke and carefully gathers the raven-haired nin in his arms, letting out a smile when he cuddles against him in his sleep. Naruto hated hospitals, but for Sasuke, he'd weather anything. For Sasuke he'd stay by his side until he breathed his last, just so he wouldn't be alone and he'd know that he was loved dearly. Whispered words told the sleeping young man, "I'll love you 'til the day I die, and beyond that.."

So when, in the middle of the night, while the grandfather clock back in their house struck midnight and Sasuke breathed his last, Naruto's heart that had been grasping the hope that he'd pull through and they'd have a few days together…… shattered into pieces no master of jigsaw puzzles could ever hope to put back together. With the body in his arms starting to turn cold, he gives those pale lips one last soft kiss, buries his face in the raven hair, and cries in anguish.

…_**I lay my tears on the windowsill**_

_**I'll only cry 'til I get over you**_

_**But how long will it take me**_

_**Won't you save me…**_

…_**Please stay…**_


End file.
